


миру-мир, миру-смерть

by k_beloserov



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: AU, Hallucinations, M/M, Mental Disorders, Psychology, лапслок
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 11:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13857057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_beloserov/pseuds/k_beloserov
Summary: сквало сжирает изнутри собственная беспомощность.рядом мелькает тень.





	миру-мир, миру-смерть

сознание разрывается мелкими осколками.  
сознание разрывается бомбой, дымом, осколками.  
сквало смотрит на муть мира, в сознании мелькают образы. в реальности мелькают тени. сквало остаётся.  
потом его сознание вновь взрывается.  
потом проходят годы.  
потом отрастают волосы.  
потом оказывается, что занзас ещё во льдах.  
сквало сидит на полу у металлической коробки, обвязанной цепями. металлическая коробка равнодушна.  
сквало сжирает изнутри собственная беспомощность.  
рядом мелькает тень.  
рядом показываются чьи-то кровавые глаза, ошмётки мяса, мышц, кожи, всё шипит, всё задыхается. рядом чьи-то голоса, кто-то хватает его за руку, после за плечи, после всматривается в его лицо.  
они валятся, мир идёт кувырком. они валятся в кроличью дыру, они летят сквозь толщу земли, мимо них пролетает алиса, мимо них пролетает белый кролик, мимо них пролетает мироздание, вселенная, шаманы.  
они падают в чёрную дыру, здесь подвешены предметы, они пролетают комнату, в которой останется алиса, в которой останется белый кролик, в которой останется всё.  
сознание сквало взрывается гранатой, осколки разрывают мозг, осколки бьются через глазницы, через барабанные перепонки, через нос, осколки лезут изо рта. сквало кто-то держит, мелькает тень, мелькают чьи-то глаза.  
сквало открывает глаза, сквало видит потолок своей комнаты, рядом нет бездушной коробки из металла, рядом нет холодных стен подвала, рядом ничего не шипит.  
в голове капитана пусто.  
он встаёт, мир поворачивается дважды по часовой и трижды против часовой стрелки. мир становится гротескным, мир ломается, чьи-то кровавые глаза смотрят прямо в упор, чьё-то пожжённое лицо рядом с лицом капитана.  
лицо расчерчивает неприятный оскал, после злой, дикий смех. сквало тянется к этому смеху, хватается руками за что-то, падает, чувствует запах палёных волос. сквало должен дёрнуться, но он кидается вперёд, в огонь, в бурю.  
из сквало вылазят осколки разорванных в голове бомб, из носа течёт кровь, глаза лопаются, прорезаются мелкие осколки, он перестаёт слышать. капитан кричит, и из его окровавленной пасти рвутся осколки, дерут глотку, раздирают лёгкие, застревают между винтами в сердце, между скреплениями в костях.  
с рук капитана течёт кровь.  
сквало смотрит в красные глаза. в его глазницах были осколки. в его глазницах остаются глаза. в глазах напротив боль и отчаянье. в глазах напротив ярость и боль.  
сквало стоит перед кем-то. в его голове разрываются снаряды бомб, в его голове грохочут пушки, танки, кричат люди.  
его волосы становятся чьим-то морем. в его волосах тонут осколки орудий из головы.  
сквало скалится кровавой, разодранной пастью.  
мир улыбается беззубой улыбкой.  
мир хватает за кожу на груди, раздвигает её, засовывает туда руку, щупает, всё ли правильно, всё ли так.  
сквало засовывает руку себе в грудь, он натыкается на пустоту, на космос, на чёрную, всепоглощающую, разрастающуюся дыру.  
сквало смотрит вперёд, кожа захлопывается с неприятным хлопком, рёбра, давно не смазанные, со скрипом сдвигаются обратно.  
сквало входит в море, входит в лаву, входит в кровь.  
сквало тонет, горит, тонет.  
кто-то тянет за волосы вверх, смотрит алыми глазами в душу. капитан видит ошмётки мяса, мышц, кожи. сквало видит ярость. сквало сгорает не в лаве. сквало сгорает в чужом огне.  
сквало не положен гроб.  
сквало открывает глаза, смотрит на потолок комнаты. в голове тишина.  
сквало свободен.  
рядом с ним пустота, он просыпается в руинах замка, рядом никого нет. он трогает кровать рядом, встаёт, смотрит на обгорелые обломки. смотрит на белизну снега, смотрит на мир.  
кто-то подходит, кровать прогибается, сквало поворачивает голову, видит загрубевшие шрамы, видит алые глаза, не может соединить всё в одно. он видит и не человека.  
они падают на кровать, после в кроличью дыру, пролетают мимо алисы, мироздания, шаманов. сквало оказывается укутан в простынь, сквало прижат, окружён, не сожжён.  
сквало открывает глаза, поворачивает голову и выдыхает. в его голове не разрываются бомбы, не идёт война, он не летит в кроличью дыру.  
занзас недовольно смотрит на него, тянет к себе, они успокаиваются.  
огонь перестают сжигать, холод перестаёт жечь.  
они уходят в нирвану.  
они улетают в космос, другие измерения, сами становятся шаманами.  
мимо них пролетает мир.


End file.
